1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to positioning devices and, particularly, to a positioning device for different types of runner systems.
2. Description of Related Art
After an injection molding product, such as a lens, is molded in a runner system, the runner system needs to be positioned on a retainer of a shearing machine for shearing the molded lens. In related art, the retainer of the shearing machine sets a blind hole. A main channel of the runner system is accommodated in the blind hole and resists against the retainer.
Different types of molded products require of different sizes of runner systems. However, the different sizes of runner systems need different types of retainers for different sizes of runner systems, this is costly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a positioning device which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.